Many electronic devices include embedded systems with central processor units (CPUs) to control the operation of the devices providing greatly enhanced functionality and operational flexibility. Typically, non-volatile memory is included as a portion of the embedded system to store operating system program code and data for operating the embedded system. Recently, embedded systems have begun to use flash memory for the non-volatile memory. Flash memory may advantageously be reprogrammed while also providing non-volatile storage of information.